In recent years, medicine and engineering have been rapidly merging. Surgical simulators which utilize cutting edge processing techniques have been proposed. These express a live body targeted for surgery by polygons and basically simulate only the surfaces of organs. For this reason, accurate dynamic simulation of complicated organs having internal structures has not been possible. Preparation of models by 3D volume data has therefore become an urgent task.